bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jirachiwish
Archive 1 Re:Archiving Yes, once you archive the messages, you can delete them off your regular talk page. To put a link just type User Talk:Jirarcihiwish/Archive 1-- Quick comments on your Zanpakutō Rebellion fight edts Hi, Jirachiwish I just wanted to make a quick comment, having been checking your Zanpakutō Rebellion fight edits. Perhaps, it is just me but it seems that a fair number of your sentences are possibly too long? I do notice that many of your sentences are very long as you frequently use many commas. I think that your sentences might risk being run-on sentences. It is just an observation that I made. I know that I often can put too much detail into my edits instead of being concise. Just thought I would mention that. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 04:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Byakuya's Betrayal:Revealed Hmm. I see. Well, here is what I think: Stopping at when Byakuya enters the Zanpakutō cave is a point that could be fine. But I believe that since Byakuya's "betrayal" is one of the key points in the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc, it might be best to summarize (if not simply mention) Renji Abarai & Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Senbonzakura and Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Sode no Shirayuki and Renji Abarai & Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Senbonzakura. You certainly could mention in the Aftermath that some of the results of Byakuya's "betrayal" were those two battles. Doing that would work since this event is somewhat of a precursor to those battles. Take a look at other Event pages (as I believe that I did something similar with The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town) ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 05:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I have made my check. Things seems to be in order (I might point out that my earlier feedback comment can apply to Byakuya's Betrayal: Revealed). I think that the section New Revelation, Dissension within the Kuchiki Clan! works quite well. As for the category titles, I had no issue with them. Sometimes, one has to improvise a bit to suit the article's events (especially if there are no manga chapter titles to use). "New Revelation, Dissension within the Kuchiki Clan!" might be changed to something like "New Revelation, Dissension within the Gotei 13" since you could make it applicable to the Gotei 13 as a whole (if you decided to do that). All in all, it is fine. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 02:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: gif making I've never made a .gif before, so I can't really help there. But Tinni posted a guide to making them in one of her blogs. She seems to be on here only very occasionally right now, so I don't know when she'll be able to get back to you on that. 10:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, saw your message. Sorry it took me so long to respond. I am actually currently overseas on work. Anyway, I see Yyp has already linked you to the guide I made awhile back. I also dug-up some other guides for you here is one and here is another. Let me know if you have any more question. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, let me guess - you got an "index error" or something to that effect. Unfortunately, I don't know any other gif making software except virtual dub. At least not free ons. The index error is a fault with the video and often in this case, it is easier to just download a different version of the video. Or even the same video from a different source. NyaaTorrents usually has a good selection of videos to choose from and they also tend to have error free videos. In my experience, Anime Access has generally been the worst for videos with index errors. Anyway, since the problem is the video - it is unlikely that you can get it to work with another program. Best you just change videos IMO. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fight Images Ok, I added images from that episode, also tweeaked the text so the images fit without so many blanked spaces!! Done!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) fight edit Suffice to say I was unsure of using the "Turning point" in the fight summary. The vast amount of info you placed should be in other articles. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well as you pointed out making the page is what you did on your own so how can you ascribe something being wrong with what I did when you jumped into it to quickly, thus the issue. My point being if you had payed attention to any of the other articles you would know you went into portions of there information. So its not about whether the info was correct but if it was all in the right place. The end defining the summary would be determined by the information that supposed to be on the other articles. Also I had already changed the article by removing the info and placing it in the proper articles. I was just informing you so that it was clear, but seeing as you brought it up If there are no standards for the work being done then whats the point of doing it, that should go without saying. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well if you choose not to edit here thats your choice. As I said I was informing you of the situation. Whether you consider that constructive or an issue is up to you. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:44, May 13, 2011 (UTC) You are very capable though you have problems with some of the details but noting that would deter the work you do. If you weren't capable I would simply state that from the beginning. So overall your work is fine besides that. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) possibly they are past events ill worry about them last.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yea its skipped its to small to be necessary I just hadn't removed it yet.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yea I am.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what is going on with you as I usually do not have to check your fight edits but your recent fight summary of Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Muramasa does many things wrong. Half of it is unreferenced, you have not placed any accents, there were RTE issues and your paragraphs are extremely short in some instances when they do not need to be. Please fix these issues.-- 05:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fight Images Hey, sure I'll get them for you!! I love getting images since I'm a bit of a perfectionist whee they are concerned!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Fight Summary Project - Possible Inactivity in June/July Hi, Jirachiwish. I just wanted to let you know that I may be inactive for the next ~2 months or so. In early June, I will be heading out to Taiwan to stay at a Buddhist monastery. It is possible that I will have internet access while I am over there but I cannot say for sure. I am just letting you know this in advance since you have sometimes asked for my help in checking over your Fight Summary article edits. Please continue to bear in mind the various feedback that Salubri and other members have given you. Salubri will be able to help you in Fight Summary articles as needed. Thanks for all your help in the Fight Summary Project! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 17:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Inaba pic for Image Gallery To be honest, I think Inaba's face is to scrunched up in that picture. The other shot from 319 looks the best, even though it is not perfect. Thanks for continuing to look for a better picture, but I think that the first 319 shot will do until we get one of him in daylight. 20:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fight Summary I am going to say no. I signed up for those fights as I quite like them and wanted to do them. Getting done with the Zanpakuto rebellion does not mean we will be moving on to Turn Back the Pendulum. Next is the Tōjū Campaign.-- Blocking Are ability to block is entirely restricted to this site. As I have checked the block log and on this site you have no such block. If it is a block from a over site type of or from a high level staff member then its not something we can do anything about nor do I know the specifics of how that works at that level. As for the fight summaries don't worry about them I haven't put any up yet.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Naming The title is alright I think, useable for the situation. Ill put it together possibly when I get around to it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I am fine with any other title but revolution means a successful overthrow of an existing force and since this will not be successful, I am not okay with that word being used as it is against its very definition. Reigai revolt, uprising or whatever is fine but I just don't like words being used to describe things they are not.-- Featured Article I have undone your edits to the featured article page. The rules clearly say that only a character page is eligible. Please vote for a character.-- Hell chapter book Sorry about the delay, things have been less then spectacular for me this week. The book is written by Tite Kubo and Makoto Matsubara. The book store is literally right across the street from Bryant Park. Sorry again and all the Bleach books both Japanese and English are on the second floor right by the tea shop. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Bryant Park in NYC. --Lemursrule (talk) 11:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The illustrations are actually screenshots of the film. There is also a hell chapter mini poster with Ichigo and his 2nd full hollow form. Since Tite Kubo helped with the movie concept he is credited, but the novel itself, I believe is written by Matsubara. --Lemursrule (talk) 12:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shuren quotes + MASKED picture of Sasakibe The quote is alright I suppose, but that's just what I think. Others might disagree. As for the picture, other than the moustache, I see no difference in how he looks now compared to then. I don't think it would be a worthwhile addition just to show him without the moustache when space is so limited at the top of the article due to the infobox. It ought to be said in his article, however, that he was the lieutenant 100 years ago. 11:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yoruichi Shihoin If you mean the rank edits (capitalization and lieutenant), no, I was referring to the user who added them. But what I said is essentially true; we only use "lieutenant" here, and not "vice-captain", and we only capitalize rank if it is referring to a character by title ("Captain Kuchiki") instead of classifying a character as a ranked officer ("the 6th Division captain"). I don't remember any of your edits containing any of these errors, but if you didn't know this before, now you know. Let me know if there's anything else you want to know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unsigned comments Thank you very much for your help~. .Seshat. (talk) 04:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Tip If you are trying to show the code to do something ever, add around it and it will show the code instead of the result of the code.-- Re:Fight Summaries When I do a fight summary, I keep one window open to the fight, one window open to recent changes and several others for the other sites I am regularly on.-- Re:Latest Episode I download all my episodes from Horrible Subs. If you prefer to watch online, you can use Bleach Get-- RE:Ichigo Kurosaki & Toshiro Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Toju While the information may have taken place in the episode it has no real point in the article that is specific to a certain point. I removed it and placed the information on the character articles. It makes more sense there then it does in the article as it would run to much like a anime episode jumping around all over the place to different characters, instead of maintaining about the specific article talk points. If there is an issue with how its currently left you can edit it to make it flow but the paragraphs werent required there. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome Back Thanks for the WB. U r correct as I do not kno u. I see u joined late 2010 which is after I went inactive. However, I have seen u mentioned on the committees talkpage, and in a relatively short amount of time u have amassed a good amount of edits and work. Thanks for helping out man. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 10:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: UNMASKED Databook It is allowed, but translations would be need to be verified by the translation corner before they could go in to articles. Though I think that like with numbers, like birthdates and the dog being number 35 is evident enough that it can go in. But as for the dogs name, it needs to be run through the corner because it is not romanized. 11:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Inaba Thats true. However it was not verified that this ability came from his research on the Dangai precipice world, but thanks for reminding me of that. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Anime Project Hey Jirachiwish. U said u would help with the project when u can, and u have been helping before I returned. Anyway, what I could REALLY use help with is Images for the Summary portions. Out of everything involving Wiki, Images r the 1 thing I fail at epicly. Seriously, ask Arrancar109 hes seen me try to work with images. Its not a pretty sight. I've seen u adding images to pages and u seem to have it down. So I figured if u could do that it would help me immensely. These 3 episodes currently could use some. *Break the Mirror's Boundary! Ichigo's Captivity *Desperate Struggle Under the Moonlit Night, the Mysterious Assassin and Zanpakutō *The Appearance of the Great Evil! The Darkness in the House of Kasumiōji Thanks again. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 15:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) UNMASKED Databook I think this is it: Shamisen. The numbers stuff can go under statistics heading. If any of the aspects of death have changed again, I guess we go with the most recent and up to date (ie Unmasked) and what it was listed as in Masked can be a trivia point if people deem it noteworthy, though it is not something I would have any interest in putting into the trivia personally. 11:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I put it up. 12:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Zanpakuto Spirits vs. Kirikaze Go in chronological order. So the preview would be ignored and just added to the fight.-- Pics and Guitar Hey JW. Srry for a late reply, but got busy this weekend. I'm gonna write some summaries tomorrow. Saw ur work and I liked it. Anyway, regarding the pics, I would actually recommend u switch to a 1:3 ratio. Some shorter summaries only need one pic, and the longer ones don't need to be overwhelmed with pics(this is just for future reference, so don't remove any of the ones u have added already). As for the guitar issue. I honestly don't kno. I'm guessing that episode is from the "Beast Swords Arc". Which I absolutely despised that arc, only saw two full episodes(& I don't even remember those very well, couldn't sit thru any of the others. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll be on tomorrow. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 03:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tier's Fraccion I can't edit locked pages. You will have to ask an admin.-- Is this what you meant? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Resignation Thanks for the kind words. I'll drop-by from time to time. Have fun! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Policy & Standards Committee I don't know right now. Salubri seemed to suggest that he has some changes planned for the Committee, but you would have to ask him about it. The Committee was set up by him and he oversees it more than anyone else. So he would be the one to ask. 15:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mac Paint Program I don't have a mac, but here's a place to start. Seems to be a couple that claim to be similar to paint, but I don't know how they are with cropping. Sorry I can't be of more help 11:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :If you're having trouble with getting images JW, my offer always stands!! Whenever you've completed an article, let me know and I'll get images for it as soon as I can!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Does it have to be those specific Zanpakutō or can it be an image of the Zanpakutō confronting him?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's an image, every version I could find had subbed info on the page so I cropped it out as best I could and so it doesn't look too bad and you don't notice on the thumbnail at all!! Already placed in the catalogue and in the actuall summary!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Eonstratagem Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I have reported it to Wikia and they will no doubt delete it as soon as they read the message. The user has been blocked on Bleach Answers as well. 12:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bleach Answers I have no control over whether you are banned here. That is up to the admins here though I do think you owe Arrancar109 an apology.-- Apology accepted. As long as you don't do this or anything like this again, I will not block you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Is this true? Vandals do not get a spot on the committee. The committee is for trusted users who are responsible. Considering your recent actions on Bleach answers and the fact that you vandalized Arrancar109's page back in November and were blocked, no you do not meet the criteria for a committee member.-- You have disqualified yourself. You vandalized, you were banned, you used a sockpuppet, you vandalized again and we caught you. This does not show trust. Perhaps in time you can regain that trust you lost but it will certainly take a long time.-- As long as it takes to show that we can trust you.-- Forgive me for butting in, but I am in agreement with Godisme over this issue!! Not only were your actions hurtful, you then went and used that old account to try and make your new account look better by pretending to not want to have anything to do with the site that you set up in the first place!! This makes you look deceitful and too immature to be a member of the Committee and my vote will not be in support of this!! Just my two cents on the issue!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:30, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode 325 Anything that does not take place in the present and is not in the straight stream of events is a flashback.-- Image Names Please, please could you stop writing such lengthy names for File Names, its gets aggravating to type them all out again with the amount of spacings in them!! Thanks!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Toju Campaign Mr. N is handling the Toju campaign. The arc summaries are much harder and Salubri prefers that only people who have done them before handle them.-- In light of Mr. N's absence for a little, I will delegate the Toju Campaign to you as I have other things I want to get done. The arc summaries take a lot more time. You need to start by analyzing all the fights and events in the arc and split them up into Prelude, Early Stages, Middle Stages and Late Stages. The prelude should contain the first events and fights and should go until the characters learn the full of what is going on. The early stages should go up until a major event occurs in which there seems to be a divide afterwards and so on with the rest and the late stages end the last fight. The aftermath works like all other fights. Once you have them all divided and begin to work on the article, all the events need to be summarized so that they point out all the major details but flow into the next event as well. Though these are all summaries of already summarized events from other fights, they need to flow like a normal article. I usually do one paragraph per fight/event or one per two as each stage of the arc should contain no more than five references usually. Reference after each paragraph per usual but if a fight or event runs over multiple episodes (in this case they won't since the toju were one shot episodes) use a multi episode reference such as Bleach anime; Episodes 260-262. For images, I usually take the profile picture from each of the fights or whatever picture on the page I feel best captures what I wrote. Look to the already completed summaries as your source for information. See the Bount Invasion, Kasumiōji Conspiracy and Zanpakutō Rebellion for a guide of how I have done it.-- Seems fine.-- It is fine for the most part but you are not linking any pages. I have added many links but more still need to be added.-- Sorry that promotion came as a shock to me, didn't expect it so was trying to figure out how to outlay the whole process there!! Toju campaign, hmmmmm, that's a difficult one to think about since its not a fluid rebellion its just episodes linked together by random Toju encounters rather than an actual plot!! I'd use an image perhaps with Kirikaze fighting a Zanpakutō Spirit, actually like the one with him and Kirikaze!! I wouldn't upload a new image, theres a few there to choose from!! I actually like this one!! The only image of this encounter in the article is far away so I think that suits the ideal!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well it's up to yoursellf but sure why not, it's something different!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RTE You need to stop using the RTE, this edit removed all the <'s and >'s around references as well as adding a mass of code to the bottom. I have disabled the RTE on Ichigo's page but I cannot do so for all pages and that can happen anywhere.-- Re :Spiritual law. yet I mean that thing, I was not sure about translation Stone Roger (talk) 07:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes? Umm, just a quick question. How did you get those userboxes? ♞ ShadewingYasutora forever! ♞ 14:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Shadewing Rename I know how to rename a page but it says that in the manual of style, that before you rename a page, you should discuss it first in the page's talk page. Though thanks for the concern :) Also the one you made was good :) Thanks for helping out :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28]] (Talk Page) 04:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hello, I wanted to add userboxes to my userpage but I don't know the names of those templates. Can you help me? Hey! :D Hey I`m sure you get this a lot but WOW! You are an amazing user! I was just wondering if I could ask how you got so many edits?! Thanks. :D Hisagi.69 (talk) 02:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does thank you very much! :D Hisagi.69 (talk) 02:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikialabs + Recent Absence I'll put it up for discussion at some point, but I don't want it on here right now. We have had far too many problems with that edit mode and everyone is sick to death of fixing the glitches that it has caused. I want to give it a while to have the major bugs worked out of it first, then we can try it out. 12:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome I'm not really sure I wanna jump right into editing entire articles just yet. Plus I haven't been watching the anime AT ALL for about two months now. For now I'll reacclimate myself slowly to what needs to be done around here and see what I can contribute from my experience. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 23:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Modification It must be cause it looks like its effecting every user. Leave a message with Yyp and see if he can contact Wiki central about it as he is better with dealing with those issues.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :The issue came about during the launch of the new visual editor. It has been ticketed. No idea when they can fix the problem but it is likely low on the list right now. -- Re:Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki & Yoruichi Shihoin vs. The Reigai Yeah, just say something about how the events moved on leaving the end of the fight unseen.-- Couldn't hurt-- Re:deletion Sorry about that! I was editing the for the request the same time as you, and when I tried to submit it, it said someone else had edited it and I had to re-enter the information. I saw the entry was blank so I assumed someone was editing for something other than a deletion request. I guess the site did not update yet, and when I enter my request, it overrode yours. Sorry again, I am trying to clean up the site a little bit since I have some time. --Lemursrule (talk) 13:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry you did `t like the blog post and no thanks. 18:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Toju Campaign You need to take another look over the Toju campaign. Your summaries are much too long. There should be no reason to have over a paragraph for any of those events. Especially in the middle stages, the event summaries are almost as long as their actual articles.-- Re:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Reigai Yes, that is part of the lead in.-- Live chat Would you care to join me for a live chat during tonight's episode of bleach on as? If yes, please follow this link at 11:55 pm http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hope to see you there. --Lemursrule (talk) 02:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) re:chat The episode actually already aired on the East coast. We could try again next week. The chat is more open opinion and commentary. I am trying to create a safe environment to talk about the episode, because to forums are really mean-spirited and not very informative. My review of the episode will be up in a few. --Lemursrule (talk) 05:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Grammar ^ ^ Hiya! Thanks for your sentiment, lung cancer treatment was more taxing than I thought this week. I usually edit whatever I think to be short on the Grammar Corner now, hehe. I'm usually too drained to do much (*sweatdrop*). So you write most of the battle/fight articles? I honestly think they're great. Be it fanfiction, or online essays, a lot of them have grammar/mechanics that make me cringe. Just to let you know, I'm uncomfortable pointing out other people's mistakes, but since you seem to want it honestly, I won't sugarcoat it. Some of your sentences are kind of long, but that's no problem if you add commas and transitions in the right places. I notice you use "as" a lot, so I mostly replace them with "and", "but", etc. Not really a big error. One or two homophone errors in past articles. Also, some verb tense disagreement in the same sentence. If you'd like, I have a list of commonly mistaken homophones on my userpage. You can check it out if you want. I made it into a blog on Fairy Tail wiki. I might make it a blog here. I'm kind of feeling naseous right now, and might not reply by today. I'll try and get back to you. Thanks for bringing this up to me. If you have any grammar questions, feel free to ask me (but I'm not perfect). Hirako Suisho (talk) 00:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho